-The Strange and Unusual People of Sleepy Peek-
by Daveythefriendlyghost
Summary: This is a Monster AU Gwen, David, Jasper and Max all live together at the camp in a cabin that's way out the way... well don't blame them the're... different... so different that people like Daniel take interest in them... its a pretty intense Teen... so be warned [may change to M later]
1. -About the AU-

in this AU

David and Max Are vampires (David is a born vampire... but Max is a made vampire)

Jasper is a werebaer

Gwen is a witch

Neil is a kid whos to smart for his own good and likes to study magic and potions

Nikki is a werewolf

all the Campbell camper are strange and unusual

Jasper, Gwen, David and Max all live at the Camp in the middle of the woods, because (like in the last episode) David runs it.

Gwen and Jasper work there.

David adopted max... ill post their story sometime...

Ships will iron themselves out


	2. -Poachers-

David looked out the window longingly. He loved being outside, but unfortunately he could only go out at night. He put his hand on the glass and sighed. _"Why can't it get dark sooner..."_ He thought to himself.

Gwen sat at the desk mindlessly playing with her wand. She looked down at her wand, giving it a little flick.

"When's this day going to end?..." She groaned and leaned back in her seat. David looked over at Gwen and sighed.

"It's only 5:00... I hope the sun goes down soon... I wanna go see if Jasper is okay..."

David cared a lot about Jasper, he had been his best friend since the second grade. You see Jasper was a werebear... and he had an episode yesterday.

"I'm sure he's fine David, Jasper is a pretty strong guy." She smiled softly at him and turned back to the desk. Gwen looked out the window to see the sun slowly set. She watched for a while until the sun disappeared behind the forest. Gwen once again sighed got up to stretch.

David jumped up, or fell off his chair more like, and ran over to Gwen.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!..." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out the door.

Gwen gasped and stumbled as David grabbed her hand.

"David calm down!" She secretly thought of how adorable he was acting but kept that to herself.

"Uhhg come on I don't wanna miss one minute of tonight!..." He opened the front door of their cabin and the cool night air hugged his body. He took a deep breath in and smiled showing his sharp fangs.

She shivered as the cool breeze reached her body and took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go find Jasper," she softly grabbed David's hand and led him to the forest.

David and Gwen walked through the woods looking for Jasper.

"Can't I just fly over-... "

David went silent and covered Gwen's mouth. Gwen looked at David curiously but stayed still, her eyes look in every direction for a sign of movement.

" _What's going on?"_ She thought.

David had a expression of both focus and fear on his face. His pointed ears twitched as he seemed to hear non-existent sounds. He jumped a little and almost instinctively grabbed Gwen's arms. He then took off at an alarming speed into the sky.

Gwen panicked as soon as she was lifted in the air, for a witch, she was terrified of heights. David asked her if she was okay after they were a safe distance from they're original location.

She quickly calmed down and her body relaxed. "I'm fine... thanks for asking." she smiled at David.

"What was that though?" She looked at him curiously.

"Poachers... " He set Gwen down and landed himself.

She tensed, "W-What are poachers doing here... " She worried for Jasper

David hugged Gwen.

"I don't know... But now we really have to find Jasper..."

Gwen scanned the area from above, she then closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to find Jasper's soul presence.

David floated upwards and tried to look for the poachers... poachers always tasted good…

"You go find the poachers, I'll get Jasper" she hopped on her broom and rushed off to him.

"will do!..." He smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together. "I'm hungry... There not gonna know what hit um..."

Gwen found Jasper and froze. He had multiple gashes all over him. She quickly rushed over and put him on her broom. She flew up and rushed back to the cabin.

David flew over to the group of poachers and was about to pounce when he heard them talking… or shouting actually.

"WHY DID YOU HESITATE!?..." He heard someone get slapped. David leaned over to see what was happening, still hidden in the shadows. There was a blonde man with blue eyes sitting on the ground, his face was red... was he the one who hesitated... Why?... "ITS LIKE YOUR IN SOME KIND OF KOOL-AID INDUCED DREAM!... " A taller man with an eye patch yelled, it looked like he was the one in charge…

Gwen worked on a potion to help Jasper. She rushed to grab the ingredients and didn't notice Jasper groan and slowly rise.

"I-I-I'm sorry I won't hesitate nex-" eyepatch punched blondey in the face and he fell over.

"NEXT TIME!?... THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A NEXT TIME FOR YOU!..." Eyepatch pulled a gun and put it at Blondie's head. Just as he was about to kill him, David flew full speed at eyepatch. He tackled him and grabbed the gun. David stood up and put his heeled boot against his neck.

"Give me one reason why I should kill you and drink your blood like a can of Coke?..."

Jasper looked around and winced at the pain. He noticed Gwen at her cauldron brewing away.

Eyepatch was struggling to breath under his boot.

"I- uhh ... Vam-... Vampires..." David frowned.

"Yeah I'm vampire!... "

"I'll ... Kill yo-... You..." David pulled the trigger and shot eyepatch in the shoulder, not because he missed no, he just wanted him to suffer... He let go of his neck and watched as he grabbed his shoulder. Eyepatch stood up and looked at David.

"Wh-why didn't you kill me?..." David raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who said I didn't?..." He then grabbed his neck and broke, it Killing him. He then bit his neck and got his fill of human blood…

Gwen finished the potion and poured it into a cup. She turned around and jumped, almost spilling the potion. "Holy shit fuck-"


	3. -Daniel-

David looked down at the blonde laying on the ground.. he looked so helpless and delicious... He floated over to the young man. He tapped him on the arm.  
"Are you alive?... " He asked out loud. He didn't move. David shrugged then stopped short as he noticed the blonde's eyes open and close. He saw his chest fall and rise... As if he was playing dead?…

She calmed down from her shocked state and forced the drink down his throat

David poked him again. "Hey, I know you're alive..." Nothing. "Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you..." Nothing.

Jasper choked on the disgusting liquid but as the strange liquid ran down his throat, his body felt much better.

David was turned to leave when the blonde actually sat up. "W-wait!..." He called at the vampire.

"What happened to you, and where's David?" She looked outside but no sign of him, she looked back at Jasper to see his wounds healed and him still spitting out the potion.

David came back to the ground and looked at the blonde. "W-what?..."  
The blonde rubbed his face and continued. "W-why were you going to just leave... If... If you knew I was alive?..."

Gwen grabs out a cola from the fridge and passed it to Jasper.  
"I'm gonna look for David, you stay here and rest. Don't touch anything," she left the cabin to find him

"Because you hesitated..." David turned away from him and his back now faced the young man. "So I did the same..."

Gwen found David and the mysterious man and hid behind a tree. The man gave her bad vibes so she stayed behind the tree.  
"wh-why?... " The blonde man looked down at the dead body of his once commander. "Because... I'm not a monster..."  
She listened closely and slowly walked closer  
"but you're a vampire... " The blonde looked confused and scared. "Vampires... Kill humans and drink there blood... For fun..." The blonde looked at David and his pale blue eyes had fear behind them. "And we kill them and take their teeth to show we aren't gonna stand for what you DO! "  
His words made him turn... As if it was the word that triggered some sort of brainwashing.  
Gwen grabbed Davids wrist, "he may be a vampire but he sure as Hell Isn't scary, this dumbass is the happiest, most innocent and optimistic person I fuckin know!"  
He looked at Gwen and laughed. "Thank you, Gwen!" He beamed.  
The Blonde turned his head and his neck made an unnatural cracking sound. This was one of the creepiest fucking things David had ever seen. David floated backward. Now he was the one scared.  
Gwen absolutely cringed at the sound of the man's neck cracking. "I swear to fuck I you do that again-"  
The blonde cracked his neck as he turned it to the other side. He then picked up a gun with a long scope... It looked like sniper rifle...It was pointed at David's mouth.. a place poachers shot vampires…  
She cringed again and panicked when he grabbed the gun. She grabbed David and threw him out of the way  
A bullet flew into a tree and barely missed David. David got up and flew at the blonde. He got on top of the young man put his foot on his throat.  
"S-stop..." The blonde called.  
Gwen grabbed the gun from the man's grip and glared at him. "Don't... Hurt... Him..."  
David as the dumbass he was thought she was talking to him. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!..."  
"I wasn't talking to you dumbass!"  
David looked back at the choking blonde. "YEAH! Don't hurt me!..."  
Gwen threw the gun onto a large rock and it snapped. She smiled triumphantly and looked back at the two men. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" She asks threateningly.  
"i-i-... Can't... Breath..." David let go of his neck and used his telekinesis to lift him off the ground. He hung him upside down and looked him in the eyes.  
"Answer the fucking questions!" She took out her wand and glared menacingly at his blue eyes.  
David was so close to snapping his neck with a snap of his fingers. "Yeah! Why so quiet!?..."  
The blonde spoke up... "My name is Daniel... And I will not be talked to like this by a murderer and a witch!..."  
"Then try to be more fuckng polite!" She growled.  
There was a flash of light in David's eyes and he floated closer to Daniel. "So tell me, Daniel... Why is it that I'm the murderer and your not?..."  
David was trying so hard to be menacing. But he failed hard, his phone rang and the toon "Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows" played. David was caught off guard and accidentally dropped Daniel.  
Gwen quickly froze Daniel's body except for his mouth with her wand and glanced at David with a small smile but looked back at Daniel with a glare  
"Answer him, Daniel..."  
"Can you at least put me up right?..." David stepped out of the way and answered his phone.  
"Hello?..."  
"DAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?... I came home, the front door was open and Jasper was rooting around in the fridge!..."  
She jumped as soon as she heard the yelling almost letting the spell go. "I told Jasper NOT to touch anything"  
"Max are you at home now?..."  
"Yeah I'm looking at Jasper right no- HEY DROP THAT!... uh sorry, he's getting into your... Stuff..."  
David cringed. "Can I talk to him?..."  
Daniel rolled his eyes at the moron of a vampire.  
Gwen noticed Daniel roll his eyes at David and started controlling him with her wand. She shook him and twirled him in the air really fast.  
"Do you want to go home while I handle this shithead?..."  
David hung up his phone and looked at Gwen then at Daniel.  
"... Bring him..."  
"Fine... " She groaned.

They reached the cabin with Daniel almost throwing up multiple times because Gwen was messing with him. David scolded her at one point but she ignoring him. They went inside and Gwen instantly drops Daniel on the floor in front of David.  
"Jasper! I thought I told you NOT to touch shit! " she scolds him  
David put his foot on Daniel's chest.  
"Hey let me go!.."  
"shut up!... Or I'll eat you..."  
Jasper screeched and hid behind Max. Gwen sighed and slumped in her chair.  
"If you needed food you could have told me when I was still here"  
Max hit Jasper on the back of the head, "what the hell!?... You're so annoying like this!..." Jasper made a whiny sound and looked at Max.  
"Max don't hit Jasper. Hit this guy, " she pointed to Daniel.  
Max did a double take because he hadn't noticed the man under Davids boot.  
"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!?... WHY DID YOU BRING A POACHER HERE!?..." David looked at Max.  
"Calm down Maxey he isn't going to hurt you... Or anyone for that matter..."  
Gwen grabbed Jasper and put him back onto the bed, she makes him a sandwich and gives it to him. She returned to Daniel and David with the knife in her hand.  
Daniel gasped, David looked annoyed and Max wanted to murder Daniel. Daniel tried to wiggle out of Davids hold.


	4. -Wood-

Gwen looked down at him with an evil smirk and crouched down. She lifted the knife up and slammed it right next to his head.

Daniel screamed like a little girl. David and Max laughed. Max flew over to David and Daniel, then raised an eyebrow.

"Yeesh for a poacher you sure are a pussy..."

Gwen laughed and got up. She sat in her chair once again.

"Why are you here again? "

Daniel looked around the room.

"I'll tell you if you let me stand like a normal person!..." Daniel tried and failed once again to move David's boot.

"Fine... But only if you let us tie you to a chair..." Max smiled evilly.

"Tie me to a chair!?... You treat the bear man better than me! And he's an animal!..."

David lifted him up of the ground and into the air Daniel kicked his legs and tried to break free. "Don't ... Ever ... Say That Again..."

"The bear- wait how'd you know he was a bear" She stopped her sentence.

Daniel turned his head to look at Gwen.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DENSE!?..." Max got a twinge scared when he yelled. "HES GOT BEAR EARS AND A TAIL!..."

"Right, but you are pretty dense." She looked at Jasper.

"But do you know what happened to him, I found him with cuts and bruises all over him." she growls, "was it you?"

"huh me?..." He scoffed. "I didn't have the time to go after it... Besides I like a challenge... " He cracked his neck and looked right at Max. "I like hunting... Things with more brains... Killing him would be like killing a dog..."

Max hid behind David and grabbed his shirt for emotional support.

Gwen ripped the knife out of the wood and pointed it at Daniel.

"You hurt anyone here and I'll fucking murder you" She threatened

Daniel looked at her through his half lidded eyes. His expression was not threatened in the least.

"What kill Me?... Kill the only lead you have?... The only way you can get answers... "

She hesitated, then grind.

"I could just read you mind with a little spell!" She walks closer slowly and leans near his ear "what's stopping me from killing you now?" She whispers menacingly.

Daniel noticed David's hold on him was weekend due to him worrying about Max... His plan was working…

"oh I don't know maybe the fact Im trained agents mind-reader spells?... Or maybe the fact I grabbed your knife..." Daniel kicked David in the chest, fell to the floor and put the knife up to Gwen's throat.

Gwen keeped the grin on her face.

"You grabbed the wrong thing," she grabbed her wand and throws him across the room, knocking him out in the process. She casts another spell on him to keep him frozen like that. Gwen then runs over to David to check if he's okay.

David gets up and the first thing he does is look for Max.

David gasped as he found Max on the floor, he was passed out. When Daniel kicked David, he was thrown at the wall. He landed on Max. David flew to him and picked him up in his arms.

David was so worried about Max he did notice he was bleeding…

"I'll brew one for him later but now we need to get rid of this asswipe," she grumbles and makes Daniel float, taking him to the Bunker.

David laid Max on the bed next to Jasper.

"Look Jasper... Max got hurt..." David turned Jasper's head for him.

All of the sudden Jasper came to a new consciousness and shook his head.

"Uh... Wha?... Davey?..." David looked at him and smiled.

"... Welcome back buddy..." David said as he pet Max's hair.

Gwen locked the Bunker and walked back to the cabin. She looks at the three boys who had taken over her bed and sighs.

She brewed up another healing potion while humming an unfamiliar tune. Gwen thought of all the events that night. She looks at the time:

12:28

She groaned ready to hit her head, but finished the potion. Gwen poured it into a cup and walks to the bed.

She pours the potion into Max's mouth. Max jolted up coughing, he spit and wiped his tongue, trying to get rid of the after taste. Gwen Laughed and grabbed a cola from the fridge, and gave it to the poor boy.

"ahh! Fuck!..." Max sat up in bed and rubbed his head. "Why!? I told you not to give me that nasty stuff..."

David hugged Max. "Aww! I'm glad your okay..."

Max rolled his eye then noticed something.

"Uhh... Hey Dad! Your bleeding!..."

Sure enough David looked down and he was bleeding through his shirt. Jasper winced.

"Are you okay man?..." Jasper put his hand on David's back.

"I-i- don't know..." David took off his shirt and looked at his chest.

Max and Jasper gasped and looked at the sight… There in David's chest was a small piece of wood... About the size of someone's finger.

"What the FUCK!?" Gwen panicked and instantly laid David down on the bed.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch but you gotta deal with it!..." She tried to take the small stake out as gently as possible.

"Jasper there's some more of the healing potion in the cauldron, can you go put that in a cup and bring it here?"

Jasper fell of the bed and ran up to her cauldron. He got some of the spooky drink and handed it to Gwen. David couldn't help but scream when she took it out. Max was really scared, he hugged tight. Jasper sat next to Max and hugged him.

"It's okay... Your dad's gonna be okay..."

"Drink this, Jasper grab him a cola… Max he'll be fine, he just needs rest," Gwen forced David to drink the disgusting substance and cleaned the blood around his wound.

David sat up and held his head in his hand. The other was gripping the blanket on the bed.

"Uhhg... " He growled. "I need a drink..."

Max jumped away from Jasper and hugged David. He was careful not to touch his chest.

She put her hand on David's head and lays him back down.

"Nope, you need rest after that... "

Jasper handed David a can of cola. "Here get that taste outta your mouth..."

David grabbed the can and put it agents his forehead. The cold can was nice up there... "Thanks I appreciate it... But ... I'd rather have something with a little more "kick" if you know what I mean..."

Max spoke up. "Uhh... Jasper got into ... That stuff..."

Gwen cringed. "The shit tastes horrible, how can you even stand it, " she mutters is displeasure

"I'm a vampire Gwen..." David looked at her and smiled. Max started laughing.

"Yeah! Did you forget!?..."

"Right... Max is there any more left of did Jasper have it all?" She plops herself next to David.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry man... I didn't mean to..."

David looked at Jasper and smiled.

"It's fine I understand... You were... Out of it..."

Max rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but it's still all over the kitchen!..."

David sat up to quickly and winced in pain. "Wh-what?... Like all over? Or ALL over?..." Jasper hid his face in the blankets.

"Uhhg I'm so sorry!..."

"More cleaning for me I guess," she sighed. "Well your gonna have to drink from one of us aren't you." She groaned.

David looked at her and frowned. "I'm not in the mood for this..."

Max looked up at Gwen and sighed. "Yeah don't be funny!..."

"I'm not trying to be! We can't just go to town because that's a half an hour drive from here and we are the only ones around here!" Her head fell onto the headboard of her bed and she groaned. "Why? Does anyone have a better idea that doesn't include licking the kitchen clean?"

Max perked up. "What about the poacher?..."

David looked at Max. Jasper unburied his head and sighed.

"He hurt dad and now he's gonna pay for it!..." max smiled.


	5. -Nightmare-

"No Max…" David said looking at his son who was now standing by the back door, ready to take action.  
"why?... " Max whined. "I'm hungry and angry..."  
"Because… I said so…" David crossed his arms, then instantly regret it. "...owie…" He said under his breath.  
"Fine…" Max flew over and slumped on the bed.  
"Maybe Jasper could go find you some squirrels or something…" Gwen offered up.  
"Sure I mean... It's the least I can do... After I fucked everything up so bad..."  
Max stuck out his tongue. "Ew… I don't want that!"  
She ignored max and furrowed her brow. "Jasper it wasn't your fault, it was mine for not being there when you got attacked," she smiled and walks over to him patting his head.  
"uhh stop saying it's not my fault... It is my fault... It's always my fault..."  
"Goddammit David just feed off me, " she groaned and plopped next to David, moving her hair out if the way and gave access to her neck.  
David got annoyed. "No Gwen!... I'm not going to poison myself... I'm not that hungry..." David laid back down and closed his eyes. Jasper was about to let him feed off him. But was cut off.  
"Jasper don't even try..." Max floated back over to them.  
"Yeah your blood tastes so bad, I literally threw up last time..." Max sat in Jasper's lap.  
David hated feeding off them... Just because he wouldn't turn them into a vampire or kill them on accident... Didn't mean he was okay with hurting the people he loved…  
"Fine but if you starve I'm gonna be pissed" Gwen got back up grumbling something about the kitchen. She walked in and saw the mess, there was blood everywhere, on the walls, floor, the counter. She sighed once more and got to cleaning.  
Jasper hugged Max "huh sorry I taste bad..."  
Max smiled. "It's okay Jasp... your blood just tastes horrible..."  
David almost threw up thinking about it. You see witches' and wizards' blood tasted okay but was a bit toxic to vampires, it didn't kill them, no, it just gave them a really bad stomach ache... Were blood?... Were blood was a whole different story. Were blood was actually really good for vampires, but it tastes horrible... It's so disgusting, David has a hard time keeping it down. Poor Max had to drink it once and he got so sick it scared David half to death.

Gwen finished the kitchen and walked out to see David asleep on her bed. Max and Jasper were Max's bed. She sighed for the millionth time, grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and flopped onto the couch, getting comfy.

Can't I just fly?...  
With a twinkle in my eye?...  
A kitten on my broom as I fly to the moon?...  
Daniel's eyes shot open and he screamed quietly. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked around, he was in a dark basement with a stock of strange ingredients and tools.  
"Wha-what?... What is this?... "He thought out loud.

Gwen tried falling asleep but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like something bad will happen. She ignored it and fell into a deep slumber.

Daniel started to cry... He couldn't remember how he got here or why he was frozen and a song kept playing over and over again in his mind...  
Can't I just fly? …  
with a twinkle in my eye?...  
A kitten on my broom as I fly to the moon?...

A soft loving female voice sang in his head. It was comforting in this time of desperation... But he didn't know why... He couldn't even remember where it came from…

Gwen was twisting and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare of the kids, David, and generally the camp all burning in a fire. She cried silently in her sleep. Unable to move her eyes from the sight in front of her. She tried running to David but her body refuses to move. All she could do is watch her life burn.  
David woke up with a grown... he was sleeping in a strange position and his back was paying for it. He tried sitting up but was painfully reminded of his wounded chest. he looked out the window and noticed the sun peeking through the curtains. David quickly closed them with a flick of his wrist and sighed. He tried to straighten out as he looked around. His eyes fell to the sleeping Gwen and frowned... she looked like she was having a nightmare... he floated over to the couch and sat down next to her body that was curled up in a blanket. He put his hand on Gwen's back.  
"Hey... you okay?..."

She saw a figure in the fire and gasped, it was Daniel. He chuckled and grabbed David, chucking him against what was the mess hall.  
"DAVID! NO DON'T HURT HIM! " She pleads. He ignored her and continued the torture David. Outside of her dream she's twisting, turning and crying loudly.  
David grabbed Gwen's shoulders and shook her.  
"Hey wake up! Its okay I'm here!" He whisper-shouted, as to not wake up Max and Jasper.  
She woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at David and instantly wrapped her arms around him. She let out sob into his neck. She hugged him tighter.  
"I thought I lost you... " she whispered with a raspy voice. She dug her face deeper into his neck.  
Davids green eyes widened as he was slightly startled by her. he held her close and spoke into her hair.  
"it's okay... I'm fine..." the pain from his chest seemed to disappear as he held  
Gwen.  
She takes a deep breath, still shaking, "..please stay with me... " she pulled away from the hug, she only now noticed the ache in her back from sleeping on the couch.  
David looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm never going to leave you..."  
She hugged him again, refusing to let go. Her eyes droop as she falls back into slumber, her grip on David never weakening.  
David loved every second of hugging Gwen... but his chest started hurting again... a lot.  
the slow warm pain hit like a dull drum. He slowly closed his eyes and fell back asleep holding Gwen.


	6. -Not A Night Person-

Max woke up at around 6:30 and looked up at Jasper. He then yawned and wiggled out of his hold. He floated over to the frigid wanting some breakfast. Max opened the fridge and sighed... he remembered that Jasper had gotten into the blood and all that was left was Gwen's food.

Jasper woke up soon after Max, groaning. He looks around and noticed two things. David and Gwen snuggling on the couch and Max at the fridge. He got up and groaned again.

"Wait" he paused and looked back at the two "WHAT" He ran to Max and showed him the sight panicking and fanboying a little.

Max's eyes widened as he stifled laughter. "...Should we wake them up?..." he asked looking up at Jasper.

"No!... Remember the last time we tried to wake up Gwen! " he shivered.

Max stopped and he remembered the time. "heh yeah..."

He held up his plate to Jasper. "Toast?..."

He shook his head no and grabbed a rabbit out of his bag and starts ripping at its skin. He happily finished his toast and looked out the window.

"so when do you think the sun will go down?"

"It's only like seven o'clock, so ages from now." He wiped the blood off his cheek and sighed.

Max growled and put his head on the table. "uhhg I'm hungry..." he spoke into the table.

"I have an umbrella. We could go to town and try and find good livestock" Jasper suggested.

max stuck his tongue out. "ew... for you maybe..." he got up from his chair and sat on the couch next to David. "but I want the good stuff..."

"What about the guy in the basement?"

"Nah... Dad would have eaten him already if we were going to do that..." he looked at David and Gwen. "that's it I'm too fucking hungry!..." he kicked Davids back hard with both feet.

David felt something hard hit his back. he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"uhh! sorry! I'm awake!..."

Gwen jolt up to something being shoved onto her. She noticed the two and glares at them with an evil glint in her eye.

"Why the fuck did you wake me from my beauty sleep!? " she was about to get up but was stopped by the arms around her waist. They looked at each other for a moment… remembering the events of that morning.

"good now drive me to the market!..." max demanded of David.

He let go of Gwen and blushed hard.

"Max! that is no way to treat your father!..." he looked back at Gwen, then back at max.

Jasper grind, "and me! I need more livestock!" Gwen silently wondered how he was so awake and happy.

She looked back at David and smiled softly.

"Great then let's go! come on!..."

David got up and put a white tee shirt on.

"Max calm down... it's still light out..."

Gwen got up, her back aching from the couch. She cracked her back with a loud and satisfying crack. Jasper shivered to hate the strange sound.

David looked to Gwen, "Jeepers... your back sounds worse than mine."

"Well I have been on the couch all night, you stole my bed... remember? " she yawned and grabbed some clothes walking to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower" She called.

Jasper looked at David with a suggestive look as Gwen walked into the bathroom.

david crossed his arms and looked at Jasper... "now what do you think you're looking at?..."

"Oh, nothing… but maybe you are..." Jasper grinned wickedly "Just think of it Davey, she's in the shower, naked, probably thinking of you even... " he wiggled his eyebrows.

David gasped at Jasper. "JASPER!... " David turned around to hide his blushing cheeks.

Jasper grinned once more and nudged him. "What?" He said in an innocent tone.

David frowned. "Stop! I'm warning you!"

Max laughed at David. "what are you gonna do?... fight him!?" he laughed more and leaned on Jasper.

Gwen walked out of the bathroom, her hair slightly damp. She looked at the boys.

"What were you talking about?" Her voice laced with curiosity.

max piped up smiling so much you could see his fangs. "oh nothing just how Jasper's gonna win in a fight against David..." Max stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Max!... stop!..." David's face got redder.

"Right.. " she looked at David "and why were you talking about who would win?... "

Jasper grinned "yeah Davey, what were we talking about before that.

"He was going to walk in on you in the shower!..." Max laughed some more.

"MAX!... I WAS NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!..." David was so red as he yelled.

"Max... even I know David wouldn't do that," Gwen sighed.

David looked at Gwen. "thank you, Gwen..."

She shook her head and turned to the empty fridge.

"I'm going shopping, anyone wanna come with? '

Max waved his hand. "me! take me!..."

"I don't think that's a good idea max..." David looked out the window and saw it was still light out. " I don't want you to get burnt..."

Jasper took out an umbrella.

"he can use this. " he then got out a giant black sunhat and plopped it in Max's head.

"Also I wanna come too!" Jasper added last minute.

Gwen looked at David with a 'are-you-coming-with' face

David looked at the setting sun and remembered the last time he went out in the sunlight.

"uh... should I?..."

"Get changed into longer clothes and get an umbrella or hat, I can't leave you here with that dude still in the Bunker anyways" Gwen reassured.


End file.
